<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Losing Interest by YuZiDrizzle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824661">Losing Interest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuZiDrizzle/pseuds/YuZiDrizzle'>YuZiDrizzle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Sex, Rating: NC17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuZiDrizzle/pseuds/YuZiDrizzle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他直到後來才發現他想要的不只是被利用的關係。</p>
<p>=====</p>
<p>Top：Nero<br/>Bottom：V</p>
<p>R18 / 私設多 / 流血 / 髒話 / 媚藥 / 使魔  / 公共場所H / 魔人化H<br/>搭配食用：Shiloh Dynasty &amp; itssvd - Losing Interest</p>
<p>CWT55 無料釋出</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero/V (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Losing Interest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　「你可以出來了。」</p>
<p>　　Malphas的屍體在他的腳下消散成虛晃著紫色光芒的灰燼，空氣中彌漫著女巫的藥爐味和腐爛屍臭，讓他忍不住皺了皺鼻子。他看著Ｖ從原本躲著的懸崖高處跳了下來，落地時還因為沒站穩而跌到地上，只得用雙手撐著身子，即使如此Ｖ還是很快的扶著銀杖站起來，向他勾起嘴角。</p>
<p>　　「我想我欠你一次。」詩人的聲音因放鬆下來而更顯得慵懶，似乎還摻雜了一點虛弱，他知道Ｖ的狀況不是很好。</p>
<p>　　「你想怎麼還？」Nero開玩笑的問。他大概期望Ｖ能更依賴他一點，他要的從來都不是什麼回報，甚至不要一句謝謝。他想，突然想這麼問的他，只是有點好奇Ｖ會拿什麼衡量他們之間的情誼。</p>
<p>　　只見詩人微微挑起眉宇，難得露出有些驚訝的表情，他意味深長的看著Nero許久，才拄著銀杖緩步走向他，「你……想要我怎麼還？」</p>
<p>　　Nero沒想到問題會反過來丟到他身上，就像他剛才提到的，他一直以來都沒想要Ｖ還他什麼，從來都沒有。「我記得每個英雄都能得到心上人的芳吻。」他隨口講了一句腦子裡閃過的幹話，他在說這句話時甚至沒看著Ｖ。這或許有些冒犯人，可他更好奇詩人的玩笑底線在哪裡？又會有什麼反應？Ｖ很多時候都太過平靜，就好像一切對他來說都無所謂、沒意義、毫無價值。</p>
<p>　　對他生氣也好，嘲諷也好，他想看看Ｖ更多的反應。</p>
<p>　　「……你很有趣，Nero。」於是他聽到詩人的一聲輕笑和回應，他大概從這樣的語氣中聽出了一點怒意和不置可否。他想他贏了，用一個超爛的笑話成功耍弄了對方，吸引了他的注意，然後──然後他的外套領子被扯了過去，放大數倍的Ｖ的臉突然近在眼前，翠綠色的眼眸映著他白痴一樣的呆滯表情，那纖長的睫毛帶著薄薄的眼皮將那美麗的雙眼緩緩闔上，他感覺到有個柔軟又乾澀的什麼貼到了他的唇上。</p>
<p>　　原來Ｖ身上有雨天的氣味。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>　　The darkness of night falls around my soul</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>　　And the hunter within loses control</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>　　Gotta let it out - gotta let it out</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>　　Gotta let it out - gotta let it out</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「喂，這不太好吧……」緊閉雙眼的他感覺到那兩片厚唇緩緩退開，雨天的氣息也離他遠去。他覺得有什麼東西瓦解了，但他不清楚是什麼也無從得知。這似乎不太妙，但他不知道為什麼。</p>
<p>　　「你不是唯一一個這麼想的。」</p>
<p>　　直到聽見那溫柔的嗓音從他耳畔響起，他才重新睜開眼，看見陽光穿過魔樹枝椏，灑在四周的斷壁殘垣上，也灑在他們身上。Ｖ看了一眼老房子後向他微笑，似乎是想讓他放心或是在笑他太小看他。Nero望著詩人走到他身後，輕輕拍了拍他的臂膀……原來詩人的手在碎裂以前是這樣的溫度。</p>
<p>　　「但，要贏得這場戰鬥，任何對我們有利的東西都不能放過。」Ｖ在離開前微微側過身，抬眸和他對視，他們的目光交會只維持了一兩秒，試著彼此試探卻只留下更深更無解的謎團。他想問得更清楚一點，卻只能目送Ｖ離去，在那該死的遺憾中將視線收回。他想，他不能就這麼輕易的破壞他們之間的平衡。</p>
<p>　　「不是唯一一個？」</p>
<p>　　所以他輸了，輸的很徹底。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>　　I'm a bomb you can't defuse</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>　　Might just accept you're gonna lose</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>　　Can't turn down, I refuse</em>
</p>
<p><em>　　To hold back anymore</em> </p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　你還有什麼沒告訴我的？</p>
<p>　　「……也太慢醒了。」</p>
<p>　　Nero猛的睜開眼，發現他躺在自己的床上，那熟悉不過的聲音從不知何時打開的窗邊傳來，一陣風把窗簾吹起，窗外的月光將那纖瘦的身影清晰的映照在白色窗簾上。而那個人……手裡拿著他的惡魔之手。</p>
<p>　　他吃痛的悶哼了一聲，才發現自己的右手不知何時又斷了，久違感受那股空虛與毫無知覺。截斷面痛的像是剛剛才被切斷一樣，然後空蕩蕩的那處開始淌血，越流越多，怵目驚心的鮮血將半張床染紅。Nero開始冒冷汗，痛的大口大口喘著氣，可站在窗邊的那人沒有如他預期的走向他，而且就在下一秒四散成藍色光點並形成另外一個人……</p>
<p>　　「Ｖ……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>　　All of these voices inside my head</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>　　Blinding my sight in a curtain of red</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>　　Frustration is getting bigger</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>　　Bang Bang Bang –<b> Pull my Devil Trigger!</b></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　過於清晰的搖滾樂直接貫穿他的意識，這次睜開眼的他，仍然在自己的房間、自己的床上。他抬起右手，手背翻轉成手心，握了握拳，確認自己的右手並沒有被任何人奪去後，他也發現了這一點也不舒眠的音樂其實不屬於他的夢境，「幹……」Nero起身接起放在床頭旁大聲響著又震動著的手機，並且用不會吵到他人的音量朝著手機怒吼：「去你的Dante你知道現在幾點嗎！」</p>
<p>　　凌晨一點零三分。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>I. Confounding Factor</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　凌晨兩點左右的鬧區大街上，還是有零星幾個路人和車輛。許多店家高掛著的營業中招牌仍在閃動，這些刺眼的霓虹燈、高樓大廈的家用燈和路上水窪的反光，讓專注開車的他雙眼有點疲乏。在看見閃著紅藍警示燈的警車，從他們停等紅燈的路口開過，他終於忍不住揉了揉酸澀的雙眼，思考自己為何大半夜了還開著Dante的老爺車在這裡閒晃。在Fortuna長大的他基本上和這些繁華夜生活無緣，這裡不是他熟悉的地方，現在也不是他該醒著的時間啊。</p>
<p>　　從副駕駛座傳來的翻書聲讓他微微蹙起眉頭，坐在他身旁的是被Dante要求同行的Ｖ。說真的，他不覺得這種光線可以看清楚詩集上那些密密麻麻的字，所以他認為Ｖ只是在試著讓車裡的氣氛不那麼尷尬，他專心開他的車，Ｖ專心看他的詩集，誰都不需要說話，對吧？他煩躁的抓了抓腦袋，為了不讓自己繼續想Ｖ的事，決定重新思考一遍Dante嫌麻煩而丟給他們的警局委託內容。</p>
<p>　　離奇失蹤與猝死案的共通點，是失蹤者與死者前一晚都去過上城新開幕的「Sodom Club」夜店。警方多次前往調查，卻沒發現任何異狀，他們懷疑是惡魔所為，只好找上Devil May Cry事務所幫忙調查與處理。委託的酬勞雖然高，但在所有資訊還未明瞭的情況下，極有可能使他們白跑一趟，或是惹出更多不必要的麻煩。實在是份吃力不討好的差事，也難怪Dante會丟給他們。</p>
<p>　　如果下次可以早點通知他，而不是因為Dante該死的把這件事忘了，還在三更半夜把他吵醒的話，他會多一點感激少一點抱怨的。</p>
<p>　　Nero輕輕嘆了一口氣，到下一個路口時轉動方向盤，再過幾個街口就抵達目的地了，這尷尬的一切都會終結──</p>
<p>　　「Nero，你迷路了。」</p>
<p>　　看吧！他根本沒在認真讀詩！</p>
<p>　　「我沒有。」</p>
<p>　　「事實上，你在上上一個路口就走錯了，你真的知道我們要去哪裡嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「Fuck？」Nero左顧右盼了一遍，不熟這裡的他當然看不出哪裡開錯路了，「你怎麼沒提醒我？」</p>
<p>　　「提醒你？」視線一直放在詩集上的Ｖ，終於願意抬頭看他一眼，「我在看書，Nero。」詩人認真的說，還搖了搖手中深褐色金邊的書，說完又翻到下一頁繼續讀，無所謂的好像他沒有必要承擔任何責任一樣……好吧，他是沒責任，他能有什麼責任？</p>
<p>　　Nero啞口無言，沒打算繼續和Ｖ鬥嘴，只是認命的把車子停到路邊，打開手機地圖查詢目的地的位置。</p>
<p>　　自從Ｖ回歸以後，他倆彼此間存在著的尷尬就一直沒有解決。</p>
<p>　　當初這位如雨般難以預測的男子一聲不響的離開後，Nero的心裡莫名多了許多疑問與困惑，形成一片又一片的積水。他深信這些水灘會隨著時間蒸發的耐心等待著，可他卻怎麼也沒想到，留下這些水窪的元凶會再次出現，還帶了一場不會停止的雨回來，淹沒他，讓他窒息。</p>
<p>　　在戰鬥上，他和Ｖ一向配合的很好，而且通常事半功倍。他們意外的相當有默契，他需要他的弱點分析，他需要他的戰鬥能力，相輔相成，只需要一個眼神、一聲呼喚，就能知曉彼此想要什麼，彷彿他們融為一體──</p>
<p>　　可在戰鬥以外的他們，就連打個招呼都要琢磨個老半天。</p>
<p>　　隨著時間悄悄流逝，就這樣，三四個月過去了，他和Ｖ依然沒有解決什麼、說清楚什麼。他知道他們之間的平衡瓦解在六月十五那該死又愚蠢的玩笑上。他甚至不能確定這其中最讓他不堪的，是Ｖ比他早發現他的心意，還是Ｖ真的把他的玩笑當作玩笑。</p>
<p>　　他曾想過繼續維持被利用的關係也行，只要他能在他身邊就足夠了。可魔樹之役的最後，Ｖ還是離開了，他才知道這樣的關係並不足以留下他。他覺得自己就像個傻子，不願面對事實的想緊緊抓著對他失去興趣的人。</p>
<p>　　「……FUCK！」直到看見對街那一晃而過又相當眼熟的霓虹招牌，他才發現自己又開錯了方向。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>×</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　車子在繞了幾個彎，行駛過幾條難以辨識差別的窄巷街口後，停在一個毫不起眼、沒多少燈光的公寓住宅前。樓與樓之間一處通往地下層的通道吸引了他們的目光，通道的入口處上頭用紫色的螢光噴漆寫了很小的一行「Sodom」及營業時間。他們把車子停好後走近入口查看，裡頭灰色的水泥牆上畫了許多街頭風格的塗鴉，也貼滿了展演海報，仔細聽可以聽到通道的盡頭傳來陣陣音樂聲。</p>
<p>　　他們一前一後的走下樓，來到昏暗潮濕的長廊空間，只有幾盞鵝黃色燈設置在牆上。越走越深的同時音樂聲也越來越大，最終他們佇立在看來沉重的鐵門前，門上的方形小窗透出夜店裡閃爍著的紫色與藍色光，節奏明確又動感的舞曲全數封在這厚重的門後。</p>
<p>　　Nero推開門，一瞬間，震耳欲聾的音樂聲將他們包圍，或是晃動或是閃爍的燈光投射過來，讓他一時不習慣的，忍不住瞇起雙眼。他等身旁的詩人進入夜店後才跟上去，他大概沒想到這看起來小小的夜店可以容納這麼多人，他們被喝酒、跳舞、親熱的客人包圍推擠，他覺得這裡幾乎比促銷大特賣時期的超市或聖頌夜的Fortuna廣場還要寸步難行。</p>
<p>　　他們擠到了吧檯前，裝作一般客人的看起了桌上的菜單，吧檯裡看起來似乎是店主的年輕男人熱情的招呼他們，給他們呈上了兩杯顏色鮮艷的特調酒，向他們介紹起店內的各種飲品、食物。他們自然的喝了幾口酒，Nero隨意點了名字詭異的小拼盤，付了錢後告訴Ｖ他想去舞池看看。</p>
<p>　　截至目前為止，他們都沒有感受到什麼異樣，開在隱密建築深處的夜店、深夜的狂歡派對、攪混其中的熱情瘋狂。舞池中的男男女女們擺動身體、貼近彼此的跳著舞，和這位深吻完就換下一位，明明互不相識卻無人在乎。有個衣衫不整的女人貼到了他身上和他索吻，他稍微使點力的把對方推開，卻又有下一個黏上來。年輕的惡魔獵人不習慣也不喜歡這種環境和混亂感，他開始有點想逃離這裡了，想回到他舒適柔軟的大床，好讓他不用再去思考與面對那出自於內心深處的慾望……</p>
<p>　　出自於內心深處的慾望？</p>
<p>　　他感覺到領子被某人施力扯了過去，正好幫他甩開黏上來的女人，熟悉又纖瘦的手臂搭上他的肩膀，他回過神定睛一看，是Ｖ勾住了他的脖子。那雙好看的翠綠色瞳眸和他對視，他發現他的手已經搭在了Ｖ的腰上，詩人勾起一邊嘴角，記憶中那片柔軟的厚唇緩緩的、緩緩的貼近他。在他耳邊響起的是詩人模糊的喘息，和用吟詩般的嗓音呼喚他的名字──</p>
<p>　　<em>「……你很<b>有趣</b>，Nero。」</em></p>
<p>　　Nero微微一愣，驚覺不對的眨了眨眼後，發現自己沒有抱著任何人。突然，詩人散碎成藍色光點並向他道謝的畫面，在他腦海裡不斷迴播，他奮力的甩頭想把這些難堪甩開。剛才那太過真實的處境和現在腦子裡失去詩人的畫面讓他混亂不已，最可怕的是他此時感受到的，深沉的失落感與空虛感，幾乎讓他喘不過氣，痛苦的抱著頭。</p>
<p>　　他怕的終究是他沒有任何留下那個人的理由與資格。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>II. Losing interest</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　Nero離開後過了幾分鐘，Ｖ察覺到自己的身體有些異樣。一股從下腹油然而生的熱讓他相當難受，他知道那是什麼，但是，為什麼？他的視線開始模糊，周遭人們的形體拉長變形，世界彷彿天旋地轉了起來。他勉強撐著身體和意識，望向手中那顏色鮮豔的調酒。</p>
<p>　　是這杯飲料──</p>
<p>　　他用眼角餘光瞥了一眼正在招呼其他客人的店主，他沒有從那人身上發現任何有關惡魔的特徵，三噩夢也沒有。這讓Ｖ想到了類似Malphas之類的能夠製造出假空間的強大惡魔，或是讓人產生幻覺的夢魘類惡魔。那麼這杯飲料恐怕是某種惡魔汁液……混在一般人類飲料裡，導致他沒認出這個味道。</p>
<p>　　必須先找到Nero。</p>
<p>　　他拿起酒杯，在走進舞池時偷偷把剩餘的酒給倒了，他感覺到魔力正在流失，身體的燥熱讓他呼吸困難、雙腿直顫，連好好行走都有些困難。他不確定Nero有沒有被飲料影響，雖然年輕獵人在魔力覺醒前就足夠強大到能單挑Malphas，他仍舊有些擔心。</p>
<p>　　來到這裡以後的Nero似乎更浮躁了。</p>
<p>　　這類惡魔的力量源自於人類的慾望與恐懼，人的情緒就是他們的餌糧，使他們更強大且更容易操控他人，萬一中了他們的伎倆，恐怕就難以脫身了。</p>
<p>　　他努力的推開向他擠過來的人群，忽視從腦海裡傳來的鳥型惡魔的關心，最後終於在舞池中央找到了Nero。他看見Nero抱著頭，狀況似乎不太妙，便使勁全力的抓著男孩搖晃，叫著男孩的名字，「Nero醒醒，Nero！」</p>
<p>　　年輕的惡魔獵人在聽到他的呼喚時回過了神，眼神似乎還是有些呆滯空洞，「Ｖ……？」</p>
<p>　　Ｖ在Nero面前揮了揮手，確定Nero有反應且能夠注意聽他說話後，才解釋道：「惡魔潛伏在建築外頭，這裡是它製造出來，囚禁人類的空間。」他邊解釋邊鬆開男孩的手臂，改成扶著銀杖試著站穩，盡量讓自己看起來安然無恙，他不想讓Nero擔心，「這個空間似乎對你和噩夢們沒有太大的影響，趁惡魔還沒發現，你快出去收拾它，Griffon會隨你過去。」</p>
<p>　　「什麼？你、我不會丟下你一個……」Nero似乎還是看出了他的異樣，Ｖ不敢想像此時的自己看起來有多糟。</p>
<p>　　「你是怕了嗎膽小鬼！」鳥型惡魔從詩人身上竄出，聲音尖銳的嘲諷著男孩，「Ｖ要你去就快去！囉囉嗦嗦的！」</p>
<p>　　「可是！」</p>
<p>　　「Nero你快去，這……」</p>
<p>　　「『這是我最後的請求。』啊？」Nero冷笑了一聲，咬牙切齒，握了握拳，毫無收斂眼中的怒火的瞪著Ｖ，最後像是妥協一般的他閉上雙眼轉過身，重重嘆了一口氣，抽出腰間的Blue Rose後，頭也不回的離去了。</p>
<p>　　「哇這火氣真大啊……」Griffon拍著翅膀，向Ｖ投以一個擔憂的目光後才跟著Nero離開。</p>
<p>　　Ｖ愣愣的看著男孩和使魔消失在人潮中，他大概沒想到Nero會發這麼大的脾氣，可他也管不了那麼多了，在一切變得更糟糕前，必須做點什麼才行。他拄著銀杖，推開人群前進，他剩餘的魔力似乎只足以讓Griffon跟著Nero去對抗惡魔，他實在不敢冒險叫出Shadow代步。</p>
<p>　　他沒有發現自己身上的墨跡正逐漸流失，拖在他的腳根後頭如一灘漆黑的死水。</p>
<p>　　他覺得自己似乎被困在舞池的人群中，無論怎麼走都繞不出來。視線與意識越來越模糊，呼吸也越來越絮亂，再也不能依賴銀杖冰涼的觸感讓自己清醒，好幾次差點腳軟跌倒。恍惚之中，他感覺到有人從他身後抱住了他，他下意識的掙扎了起來，把視線往下一瞥看到那人的雙手，才發現抱著他的人是Nero。</p>
<p>　　這不是Nero。他是如此深信著……可身後那人的手和溫度是那麼的熟悉。那雙厚實的手順著他的胸口往下撫摸至腰部，他吃驚的抓住了Nero的右手卻抓不住左手，Ｖ感受著那隻手持續往下探進他的褲子裡，他覺得任何被男孩撫摸過的地方都在發燙，Nero在他耳邊輕喚著他的名字，炙熱的鼻息噴在他的耳緣。他閉上雙眼，感受這足以平息他的慾火卻也讓他心臟躁動的一切……他無法拒絕他。</p>
<p>　　他也想被保護與被愛──</p>
<p>　　<em>「你弄斷自己親生兒子的手就是為了<b>這個</b>？」</em></p>
<p>　　他驚恐的睜開雙眼，發現自己原本緊抓著的「正常的手」變成了惡魔之手，而他身後的男孩不知何時消失不見，只留下這隻斷手和Ｖ獨自一人，身處漆黑又空無一物的空間。他盯著手中的手臂，那血肉色的切面還在淌血。他的雙手無可控制的顫抖著，緊緊握著沾滿血、閃爍著黯淡藍光的鬼手，越握越緊，越握越用力……</p>
<p>　　「啪、！」在寂靜無聲的空間裡，玻璃碎裂的聲音變得相當清晰，掌心傳來的疼痛感也使他徹底回過了神，手中的鬼手變成了被擰碎的玻璃杯，周遭不再是漆黑的空間而是那該死的夜店。這短暫的回神讓他得以離開舞池，貼著牆走，找到店裡一個不起眼、由隱藏照明的牆面設計所構成的死角空間，躲了起來。</p>
<p>　　Ｖ靠著牆坐到地上，才注意到身上的墨跡都已經不見了，希望Griffon沒影響到Nero。手上被玻璃劃開的傷口沒有癒合，看來他所剩的魔力甚至無法幫他治療了。每當他意識開始模糊時，他便用手中的碎玻璃戳刺傷口，好讓自己保持意識清晰，至於流血的部分……他只能盡量把手舉超過心臟了。</p>
<p>　　<em>「我兒子……對我來說一點意義都沒有。」</em></p>
<p>　　他記得當時的「自己」是這麼回覆Dnate的，他也記得去Fortuna接Nero那天，他向Griffon表示，Nero只是他手中的一步棋子而已，要是沒有任何利用價值，就和他無關。然後從頭到尾，Nero從未拒絕過他的請求，他確實得到了許多他的幫助，確實感受到了身為同伴的情誼關懷，走到了最後……</p>
<p>　　他想，他欠Nero一個道歉。</p>
<p>　　可他知道Nero一定會原諒他，而無法真正的把道歉說出口。</p>
<p>　　倘若他真的被原諒了，就好像再次利用了男孩對他的好一樣。</p>
<p>　　「『<em>He who desires but acts not, breeds pestilence.</em>』……對吧？」他自嘲的勾起嘴角。由衷希望這漫長的夜晚趕快過去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>×</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　不知道時間過了多久，失血過多的暈眩感及身體不斷湧起的燥熱讓他渾身無力，餘下的力氣與精神幾乎消耗在克制自己不伸手撫慰下身昂起的慾望和緊緊夾著雙腿。恍惚之中他感覺到有人朝他走近，戒備的睜開雙眼發現是Nero後就稍稍鬆了一口氣，理智上雖然知曉這有可能又是惡魔製造的幻覺，情感上他卻寧願相信是男孩成功解決一切，回到了他的身邊。</p>
<p>　　能被找到真是太好了。</p>
<p>　　「Nero……」他試著向男孩露出讚賞笑容的扯了扯嘴角，「告訴你個壞消息，在空間瓦解和魔咒消除以前，為了不讓其他惡魔趁虛而入，我們只能守在這兒了。」他真的很想回家，但是這個空間的客人沒有因為惡魔被消滅就恢復神智，仍然在重覆著跳舞和相互調情的互動。那些人們的狀態讓他想到了吸食毒品的人，那杯酒的效果顯然相類。要是他方才深陷於噩夢之中，恐怕就落得和那些人相同的下場。</p>
<p>　　他和Nero對上視線，發現Nero看著他的表情相當驚懼和……憤怒？他可以從男孩加快起伏的胸膛看出他的呼吸也變得急促了，「Ｖ你的手……你是怎麼回事？」Nero把手伸過來想要扶他，可他下意識的躲開了。</p>
<p>　　「我只是……試圖讓自己清醒。」他感覺到雙手的掌心還是濕漉的，才注意到手上的血還在流，「這個空間奪走了我的魔力，所以傷口暫時無法癒合……只要休息一下就好，不用擔心。」</p>
<p>　　Nero直接抓住他的手臂試圖把他拉起，「你受傷了Ｖ，我先帶你回車上。」</p>
<p>　　被Nero碰到的地方燙的可以，而他的心臟在被碰觸的那一刻起劇烈的跳動了起來，他感覺下身充血的那個部位開始脹痛，再這樣下去……他用盡意志力的掙脫了那隻手，「不！……」他知道他的抗拒太詭異而且激烈了點，「……讓我待在這裡就好。」</p>
<p>　　年輕的惡魔獵人顯然被他甩開的舉動激怒了，狠狠的搥了牆一拳，讓他嚇了一跳，「FUCK！你想死在這兒嗎？你就這麼不在乎自己的安危嗎！」</p>
<p>　　Nero朝著Ｖ怒吼完後，他們倆都愣住了。</p>
<p>　　這是Nero今晚第二次向Ｖ發這麼大的脾氣，除此之外還是從他們認識以來第一次忤逆他。Ｖ心情有些複雜，可以的話他的確希望Nero向他表明想法，甚至罵他也行，畢竟他的確有所虧欠和錯誤。可是，現在的狀況例外，他有他的苦衷，男孩這樣指使他甚至想控制他，算是踩了他的底線了，就算一切都是出自於對他的關心，「這與你無關，不要管我。」</p>
<p>　　原本愣著的Nero在聽到Ｖ的回應後，整張臉都皺了起來，他瞪著Ｖ，語氣急躁的說：「我告訴你，這他媽的跟我有關係，他媽的關係大了！」他蹲下來和Ｖ平視，讓彼此的視線只容得下彼此，「你和他一樣！造就一切後就跑了！消失了！ 然後再莫名其妙的回來，從沒給我任何解釋！到底把我當什麼？備胎？用完就丟的垃圾？」他深呼吸了一口氣，似乎在試著撫平情緒，「你到底想要我怎樣……」</p>
<p>　　Ｖ看著Nero的雙眼染上黑色，清藍色的曈眸閃著爍金，他身上的魔力滿盈，迸發出的香氣讓他有些暈了神，這對缺乏魔力的他來說確實是個難以拒絕的誘惑……不行，他不能再利用男孩了。他想說點冷酷無情的話語讓Nero放棄幫他，可他卻說不出口，要是真的被捨棄的話……他默默的閉上雙眼撇過頭去，在這個牆與牆之間的死角空間裡，他們的距離太近讓他無從逃避。「……我才想問你到底想要我怎樣。」他知道一句道歉絕對彌補不了任何事，他知道不管對Nero是殘忍還是仁慈，都同樣是在傷害他……Sparda之血只會導致互相殘殺。</p>
<p>　　「……你還記得那個玩笑吧？」他聽見Nero的聲音在顫抖，「你早就知道了吧？那不是玩笑，我對你……」</p>
<p>　　「哈哈哈……」Ｖ用笑聲打斷了Nero。</p>
<p>　　「Ｖ？」</p>
<p>　　「好，我知道了。你贏了，我的噩夢。」很好，窺視演繹他的慾望與罪惡感就算了，還打算連他的尊嚴都瓦解掉嗎？</p>
<p>　　「蛤？不我不是……」</p>
<p>　　「好，另一個玩笑？」Ｖ當然沒忘記Nero那時的玩笑，他想他一定是被氣到了才做出那樣的回應，如今這件事又被搬出來嘲弄他，他自然是高興不到哪裡去。「我老實告訴你這些笑話真的很爛，Nero。沒耍到我反而被我親了噁心到了是嗎？怎麼？不高興啊？想要我還你一個吻嗎？」他勾起一邊嘴角，露出邪佞的笑容貼近Nero，作勢要吻他。是噩夢也罷，不是也罷，他想要的一直都是他不敢要的，做夢都不敢要。</p>
<p>　　Nero抓住Ｖ的手臂將他拉開，雙眼直視著他說：「我對你是認真的。」</p>
<p>　　沉默的兩人被吵雜的樂聲包圍。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <b>III. Shut me up, please</b> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　Ｖ再次撇開頭終結了他們的目光交會，但這次的他沒有甩開Nero的力氣了，只得任由被慾望支配的身子在男孩的撫觸下顫抖。他咬住下唇忍著欲脫口而出的呻吟，用手按著雙腿間的隆起，卻不由的磨蹭了起來。實在是太難看了，他想要與需要的就近在眼前，他卻脆弱的像片樹葉。「滾……」該死的，他連聲音都變的乾啞虛弱了。</p>
<p>　　「Ｖ……」他發現Ｖ的狀況似乎更糟了，連原本墨色的髮絲都淡化成白色，讓Nero很恐慌。但他這次決定放軟語氣了，用強硬的態度顯然只會讓詩人更加排斥，「你想做什麼我都聽你的！求你快跟我回車、呃！」他突然被某個外力給向上拉起，被迫站起來，再被壓制到他身後的裝飾薄牆上，無法動彈，「Ｖ！」認出這纏著他雙手的漆黑泥沼是詩人的使魔時，他露出有些不滿與疑惑的表情。</p>
<p>　　「『你想做什麼我都聽你的！』」Ｖ學著方才Nero的語氣回應男孩，傾身跪到男孩面前，他把臉貼近男孩的雙腿間，抬頭望向男孩，勾起嘴角，「可別後悔了。」這都只是夢吧，就讓他沉淪這幾分鐘，他只需要一點點，就一點點……等他們都醒來之後就會發現什麼都沒發生過。</p>
<p>　　他不管還在掙扎的Nero，伸手解開男孩腰上的皮帶、拉開拉鍊，將黑色的尼龍褲稍稍往下扯，露出裡頭藍色的四角褲。他接著用食指勾住褲頭，將內褲往下拉，腿間那根肉色軟肉就這樣曝露在室內冰涼的空氣中。屬於男孩的氣味撲鼻而來，其中夾雜著沐浴乳的味道他倒不太意外。手上的傷口還是沒有好轉，於是他將手背到身後，張口伸舌的從柱身開始舔吮，繞著上頭的紋路圈畫吸吮，發出有些色情的聲響。</p>
<p>　　這樣的畫面Nero絕對妄想過，可也絕對是他藏到內心深處的妄想，他一直以來渴望的這些就這麼被搬到現實，他卻怎麼也高興不起來。他用力的扯了扯手，想掙脫使魔的束縛，但沒有半點作用，他不敢扭動他的腰躲開詩人的嘴，就怕一個用力過猛波及到Ｖ……因為該死的，他的兄弟已經不爭氣的硬了，「……FUCK！Ｖ……」Ｖ接著舔到了陰囊──他相對敏感的位置之一──甚至用那飽滿的唇磨蹭親吻，讓他伴隨著髒話，不由的倒抽一口氣。</p>
<p>　　看著Nero的陰莖被他舔硬，Ｖ露出得意的表情，「我是希望你能配合一點，這對我們都好。」省得他花太多魔力讓Shadow去壓制他。他張口含住Nero硬挺的前端，男孩勃起後的陰莖比他預想的還大，這讓他有些緊張了，試著把嘴張大些，往前傾吞下更多。硬物在他嘴裡滑過他的上顎，幾乎塞滿他的嘴卻仍未吞完全部。</p>
<p>　　「唔、」Ｖ溫熱的口腔密實的包覆著他的陰莖，吞吐的同時還有被牢牢吸住的感覺，這些都是他從未感受過的快感，絕對比他自己用手還要爽上千倍……但怎麼會是在這種情況下感受呢？他肯定自己是個聽話的狗，被這樣對待也只能閉上雙眼、仰頭接受，這是恩賜，是不可求得的。</p>
<p>　　感知彷彿被放大了一樣，他可以清楚的感覺到Ｖ的舌頭舔到他的陰莖哪裡，感覺到他的舌頭因含了太深而一跳一跳的抽搐著，感覺到他的咽喉因吞嚥而擠壓他的陰莖頂端。他不由自主的擺動腰，在詩人的嘴裡抽插他的命根，Ｖ沒有阻止他，反而配合他改變吞吐的頻率。</p>
<p>　　「哼嗯……！」Ｖ感覺到有什麼插進了他的後穴甚至擴張著他，那如泥沼隨意塑型的觸感他不可能不記得，緊實的部位被撐開的詭異感瞬間讓他起了雞皮疙瘩……Ｖ詢問使魔們，卻只模糊的聽到Griffon說大塊頭想要幫他、牠們餓了之類的話，他在心裡咒罵著牠們不要多管閒事，他沒打算做到那一步！</p>
<p>　　可他還來不及阻止使魔，Nero在他嘴裡抽插的速度就突然開始加快，撞擊的力道也更為粗暴，讓他幾乎來不及調整呼吸，窒息感襲來。他的嘴巴開始酸了，陰莖在他嘴裡胡亂撞到他舌根的位置，造成的嘔吐感讓他難受的擠出了生理淚水。</p>
<p>　　「Ｖ、哈啊！」</p>
<p>　　「呼嗯……！」</p>
<p>　　一聲驚呼，Nero在他嘴裡深處繳械，濃稠的、帶著腥味還飽含魔力的精液灌滿他的嘴。他吞了幾口後試著含住垂軟的陰莖，不讓剩餘的流出，卻不小心嗆了，把還在嘴裡的精液全部咳出，沾染他的臉頰和下巴。</p>
<p>　　發現自己恢復自由，Nero顧不得穿上褲子，伸出手趕緊把Ｖ抱起來。第一件事就是檢查詩人手上的傷口，確定傷口癒合後，Nero大大的鬆了一口氣。看著Ｖ身上的墨紋緩緩的由下而上恢復，白髮也染回平常的黑色。看來Griffon說的是真的，Ｖ可以靠「這種」方式恢復魔力。</p>
<p>　　Ｖ的臉上還沾著他的精液……他羞紅了臉，用袖子把詩人臉上的髒污擦掉。Ｖ看起來處於意識模糊的狀態，閉著雙眼任由他動作，那白皙的臉頰舖了一層紅暈，眉宇蹙起，飽滿的唇瓣邊還沾染著白濁，他覺得自己的心臟在劇烈跳動，他好想吻他，想好好的用吻當作開始「這種事」的第一步，他希望他們不只是發洩慾望，不只是各取所需……</p>
<p>　　可發現他湊過來的Ｖ，又把頭撇了過去。</p>
<p>　　他不高興了。「……我剛剛打倒惡魔時，Griffon告訴我這麼做可以幫你恢復魔力。」雖然很不想這麼說，他真該感謝Griffon向他解釋了所有事。</p>
<p>　　「什麼？唔、Nero！」</p>
<p>　　他把Ｖ翻過身後壓制在牆上，粗暴的扯開詩人的皮帶，然後扯下皮褲和內褲，將Ｖ嫩白有肉的臀部一覽無遺……「我只是在以牙還牙。」Nero在心裡這麼說服自己，「速戰速決吧。」他一手就著還未乾的精液套弄了一下陰莖讓他硬起來，另一手撐開Ｖ的臀瓣打算先幫他擴張，卻看見黑色泥沼從後穴的位置，沿著詩人的脊椎骨攀回墨色紋身上，那緊緻的穴口被弄得通紅還一開一闔的，他覺得他的腦子裡有什麼斷了。</p>
<p>　　發現身後的Nero突然沒了動作，甚至散發著據威脅性質的魔力威嚇，彷彿他的所有物被侵犯了，而始作俑者該為此付出代價。他想他該幫噩夢們說點話來確保他們的安危，他的身體因為使魔們的恐懼，開始無法控制的顫抖了，「你就、別計較了……這可是為你準備的。」他用臀部頂著Nero的陰莖蹭了蹭，裝作自己泰然自若的挑釁著，「就直接進來啊、唔！」</p>
<p>　　「這是你要求他們做的？」Nero語氣相當不耐煩與不善，卻只用手指放進他裡面攪動。</p>
<p>　　「這……Nero！」粗糙的手指在他的體內抽動，Nero比Nightmare還要更深入他的體內，兩指微微勾起滑過內壁再撐開，比使魔化成的黑泥更硬實的感覺充斥著那並非入口的部位，有點痛，有點麻，有點羞赧又不可言喻。男孩的指尖滑過體內某處時，會有一股彷彿觸電的快感襲來，他只好咬住下唇不讓相當羞恥的呻吟溢出。</p>
<p>　　不接吻就算了還這麼挑釁他。他不滿Ｖ身上沾染他人的氣味，就算是貼身的使魔也一樣，他想要詩人全身上下都留下他的印記、他的味道。Nero把詩人腹前的束繩拉斷後，把黑色長背心扯下褪至手肘，露出Ｖ光裸纖瘦的背，再彎身從肩膀處開始往下啃咬到上背部，留下一個個吻痕與齒印。他喚出翼手，在退出手指的同時改插入翼手的一指繼續擴張，好讓他可以完成自己此時此刻所想做的。</p>
<p>　　他沿著脊椎骨持續向下啃咬，咬到側邊肋骨、咬到細窄的腰身，把那礙事的黑色皮褲拉得更下面、滑到小腿上後，再咬到有肉的臀部和大腿。Ｖ的身體因為他的舉動一顫一顫的，偶爾還有幾聲驚呼。他一面吻著、咬著詩人，一面呼喚他的名字，可Ｖ只是趴在牆上，從未回應也從未看過他一眼，讓他有點不爽。</p>
<p>　　腦海裡有個聲音在叫囂著，要他做更過份的事。</p>
<p>　　他把Ｖ的雙腿分得更開，舔咬過臀部與大腿的連接處後再咬到大腿內側，用另一隻搭在他肩上的翼手把Ｖ的臀部抬得更高後，伸舌舔到詩人垂在腿間的肉囊，惡趣味的模仿方才Ｖ對他所做的吸吮著囊袋。</p>
<p>　　「Nero……！」不在他掌握中的情況讓他很慌。這和他預想的完全不同，他不敢相信Nero會去動到那裡。男孩的舌頭舔過敏感的私處，甚至用牙齒輕蹭，雙腿被分開不能收起制止男孩的行為，被徹底玩弄於股掌間的感覺讓他很不高興，四隻手是犯規！他伸手碰到男孩的頭想推開他，卻感覺到那濕熱的舌開始緩緩往上舔──</p>
<p>　　翼手抽出後，是男孩柔軟的舌頭舔著他難以啟齒的部位，他吃驚的扯住Nero的頭髮想拉開，但他根本沒有力氣，太羞恥、太超過……他想用Nightmare去阻止Nero，但此時沒有半個使魔動的了處於威嚇狀態的男孩。</p>
<p>　　Nero的舌頭在穴口舔了個盡興後，往嫩穴裡探的同時，Ｖ也倒抽了一口氣，他感覺到那長長的舌頭不斷頂著方才得到快感的位置，舌根上的倒刺刺激著穴口……男孩居然只魔化了舌頭？他還來不及去質問Nero，在他體內的舌頭更加肆虐的頂著令他頭皮發麻的點，他感覺到黏糊糊的什麼流到了他的大腿內側，微微低下頭看才發現自己射了些許透明液體。那強壓著的快感一波一波襲來，頓時如潮水般淹沒了他，無聲的驚呼下，他忍不住全射了出來。</p>
<p>　　「Nero夠了……」他疲憊的瞪向Nero，卻迎來一雙黑底黃曈的雙眼，帶著一點疑惑、一點殺氣與過多的不滿。這雙眼睛早在剛剛就染成了黑色，現在連瞳孔都變成金色，臉上也多了兩道紅痕，都是魔化的跡象……他自己沒發現嗎？</p>
<p>　　Ｖ被情慾蒸騰的臉蛋少了平常的游刃有餘，用著有些不滿、委屈和不甘的眼神望著他，被這麼一瞪，彷彿他才是做錯事的那個。好像突然回神一樣，Nero唰的一下滿臉通紅，急著退出舌頭後鬆了所有手並迅速站了起來，反射性抬手遮住下臉，手忙腳亂的不知該如何是好，是他害羞時的習慣性動作與反應。自從看見Ｖ因為酒的效果而動情的模樣，就一直有個聲音在他腦海裡喧嘩，讓他覺得自己相當反常，不知如何是好。</p>
<p>　　「你還在猶豫什麼？little boy。」他聽到詩人低聲的問，向他勾起一邊嘴角，用手指撐開柔軟許多的艷紅肉穴，「想放棄了？」</p>
<p>　　Nero皺起眉頭，猶豫了一下後將硬的發疼的陰莖抵在詩人的窄穴上。真的進的去嗎？……他邊想邊把腫脹的命根緩緩擠進，他感覺到Ｖ配合著他扭腰，可這仍有些窒礙難行。肉穴吸著他的感覺和嘴完全不同，剛經歷過高潮和擴張的裡面又熱又柔軟，而他和詩人正緊密連結著的事實差點讓他繳械。直到詩人吞了他的全部，他們身上都舖了一層汗水，他再次湊過詩人的側臉要吻他，卻又被躲開了。</p>
<p>　　媽的他到底想怎樣？</p>
<p>　　Nero抱著一點報復的心情，也不管詩人習慣了沒有就開始了抽插的動作。</p>
<p>　　「Nero！等──」飽滿的肉根甫一進入就在他的體內開始抽動，異物在他腸道裡碾壓的感覺，就像要撫平那些皺褶。不同於手指或舌頭的尺寸讓他一時無法習慣，無法好好穩住身體直到Nero扶住他的臀部。男孩有些粗魯的抽出又插到深處，好幾次差點逼出他的呻吟，他只好空下扶著牆的其中一隻手來摀住嘴，可下一秒男孩那半透明又湛藍的翼手就抓住了他的雙手手腕，把他壓制在牆上。</p>
<p>　　「音樂聲這麼大，不用怕別人聽到吧。」男孩邊說邊狠狠往詩人體內撞，故意激起那隱忍許久的破碎呻吟。吵雜的樂聲的確蓋過任何聲響，Nero卻覺得自己只能聽見他們交合時發出的水聲，和讓他心神蕩漾的Ｖ的呻吟。</p>
<p>　　這才不是他認識的男孩！他不滿的又瞪了Nero一眼……他們怎麼就做到這一步了？即使這麼做的確讓他體內的燥熱緩解許多甚至也恢復了魔力，但仍改變不了他們正曝露於危險之中的處境。而會造成這樣的結果自然是和「他與Nero之間的問題」脫不了關係，或許他還能再逃避一下，但也絕對逃不了今夜。</p>
<p>　　然而身體的慾望雖然舒緩了，卻仍達不到「滿足」，想要更多、更多。他吞著陰莖的後穴軟化許多、不再感到疼痛，他便配合Nero抽插的規律扭著腰，他想要吞的更深，想要他滿足他的全部──就算他沒資格。</p>
<p>　　發現Ｖ的身體變化與態度軟化，Nero也加快了抽插的頻率，可他多麼希望Ｖ不只是有目的性的配合他。這就是他想要的嗎？明明很近，卻觸碰不到彼此的距離。</p>
<p>　　他微微壓低身子，貼上詩人的背脊，把手伸向前去握住Ｖ硬挺跳動的分身，並用指腹抵住了頂端的洞口。</p>
<p>　　「Nero手鬆開……」</p>
<p>　　「再射一次你就沒力氣了吧？」</p>
<p>　　Nero說的確實沒錯，可沒力氣了又怎麼了……由不得他繼續思考，男孩的手有技巧的按摩著他頂部的敏感帶，體內的孽根還每一下都撞著那令他酥麻的位置，想射卻不能射的另一種快感，讓他幾近崩潰。他的雙眼因快感往上翻，他的腿正微微顫抖著，從剛剛開始就有些痠麻，現在已經幾乎快無法站穩，「Nero我快撐不住了……」</p>
<p>　　男孩扶好他的腰後，往前站了一步開始更猛更深的抽插。他感覺到翼手微微將他向上提，墊起的腳尖偶爾因為身後的撞擊而離開地面，他幾乎等同是被壓在牆上幹的狀態。他聽見彼此的呼吸變得更急促，還有節奏變快的淫彌水聲，甚至有種全夜店就只剩他們的聲音的錯覺。最終伴隨著他的驚喘和男孩的悶哼的，是滾燙熱流灌進他的體內，裡頭有他所需的魔力。他陷入了失神的狀態。</p>
<p>　　Nero抽出陰莖前又往裡面塞了一點，扶著詩人的臀部，確保他吞妥了他的精液。他抽出來時還是帶出了一點，濃稠的精液就這樣沿著那雙白皙長腿流下，相當色情。Nero吞了吞口水，緩緩把Ｖ放下、翻過他的身子，讓他們面對面。Ｖ處於失神的狀態，Nero猜大概是因為吸收了魔力才會這樣。他沒有鬆開握著Ｖ陰莖的手，用翼手輕而易舉的把詩人給抱起，他把有些垂軟的陰莖抵在纖瘦人兒泛著白沫的軟穴上磨蹭，而詩人也在此時回過了神。</p>
<p>　　「等等Nero！」</p>
<p>　　「Round 2.」</p>
<p>　　慾望半醒以後他再次進入了Ｖ的體內，這次幾乎是暢行無阻，使他毫不留情的擺著腰抽插著。他欣喜於自己終於能夠看著詩人的臉、接受他的各種反應，他們的眼裡將只有彼此。</p>
<p>　　面對面的姿勢反而讓Ｖ更加難堪，他無處可逃。沒有釋放的慾望是持續疊加的，Nero除了和剛剛一樣一次又一次挺進他的體內，還開始啃咬他的脖子、親吻他的喉結、吸吮胸前因方才在牆面上摩擦而泛紅的兩點。他緊閉雙眼去感受逐漸讓他崩解的快感，終究他得到的比他想像得還要多更多。</p>
<p>　　「Ｖ……看著我。」男孩的聲音有些委屈、帶著懇求，其中參雜著魔人特有的嗡鳴。</p>
<p>　　他恍惚的睜開雙眼，對上男孩燦金又好看的魔人豎曈，在漆黑的眼白裡就像一輪明月。這雙眼在戰鬥時是保持著狩獵者的兇悍，此時卻擁有無盡的溫柔，只對他一人的。</p>
<p>　　「叫我的名字。」</p>
<p>　　「Nero……」他甫一出聲，Nero就吻上了他。而這次的他沒有拒絕。</p>
<p>　　柔軟的唇交疊磨蹭，微微張口後便纏繞彼此的舌尖，侵略彼此的嘴，啃咬彼此的唇，竊取對方的氧氣與呼吸。他們彷彿可以聽到彼此的心跳同步成相同的頻率。</p>
<p>　　綿長的吻還沒結束，Ｖ發現Nero的臂膀上開始生成幾塊魔人的硬質皮膚，他知道男孩一直在壓抑著什麼，此時大概也忍到了盡頭。他稍稍退出了吻，輕聲低喃：「我接受你的全部，你就是你，什麼樣的你我都……」</p>
<p>　　他看見Nero瞪大了眼，帶著湛藍的零碎的白光在男孩身上凝聚。光由頭部開始由上而下，逐一消散化為魔人。男孩的體型變大，埋在他體內的孽根也跟著大了許多。他驚叫了聲，瞬間以為自己的肚子要被頂破了，窄穴被撐的更開，體內異物的形狀甚至有所改變，似乎變得更為危險的……多了幾根肉刺？他不知道，他腦袋一片混亂。他想說些什麼說服Nero，不要讓這根巨物繼續在他體內肆虐，可魔人再次吻上他的唇，封住了他的所有話語。</p>
<p>　　魔人的巨物在他體內幾乎要把他撞散，他已經管不了下體多麼骯髒可怕，也管不了此時的自己多麼難堪可笑。在模糊之中Ｖ只能緊緊抱著Nero，他已經分不清楚此時的各種感受了，只知道把自己的所有貢獻出去，任他將他拆吃入腹。</p>
<p>　　「快跟我證明這都不是夢……」他在徹底失去意識以前，聽到了自己低聲的請求。</p>
<p>　　這極其細聲的一句話，不是說給男孩聽，而是說給自己聽。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>IV. become ⊠⊠⊠⊠⊠</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="separator">
  <p>
    <a href="https://youtu.be/XjsdE5WDT3A">  </a>
  </p>
</div><div class="separator">
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>　　晨曦曙光穿過破碎的屋瓦，灑在圓形廣場的石磚地板上，像極了碎玻璃。他們站在廣場中央，污濁噁心又張牙舞爪的惡魔，圍了一個大圈把他們給包圍。面對這樣的場面，他們也不急不慢，像是經歷過無數次的演練一樣，彼此背對背站著，採取備戰姿勢。</p>
<p>　　「Shall we dance ?」</p>
<p>　　「『<em>He who desires but acts not, breeds pestilence.</em>』」</p>
<p>　　他們彼此朝著惡魔傾身行禮後，受挑釁的惡魔們便咧開了嘴，朝他們撲了過來。Nero反手將Red Queen插到地上，轉動握把啟動引擎，在惡魔靠近的當下迅速抽出，大範圍的揮砍好幾下，再使用湛藍玫瑰射向遠處或空中的魔物。詩人低聲吟誦起詩句，等待鷲與豹的使魔隨著他的指揮衰弱敵人後，迅速移動敵人身邊，用銳利的銀杖給予其致命的一擊。</p>
<p>　　他們的攻擊方式，一個暴力、一個優雅；一個機動、一個謹慎。他們很不一樣卻適以相成，在名為戰鬥的舞台上，譜出只屬於他們的交響曲，舞出只屬於他們的華爾滋。</p>
<p>　　半响後，周遭的惡魔被他們一掃而空，散發著腐臭的屍體堆積在他們腳下，迸發的鮮血在他們周遭噴濺，就像一朵朵艷紅的玫瑰。他們停滯在相擁共舞的動作，男孩摟著詩人的腰，詩人勾著男孩的脖子。回想方才，男孩全程注視著詩人，可詩人卻從未睜開雙眼看他過。</p>
<p>　　此時此刻的他仍渴望著得到他的回應。</p>
<p>　　「我向你證明這都不是夢，求你睜開眼睛看看我啊……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　畫面一晃，他們仍身處夜店那狹窄的死角空間裡。詩人用不耐煩的眼神瞪了男孩一眼，伸手勾住他的脖子後，撐起身子吻上了他。</p>
<p>　　老娘不管你是不是因為喜歡我的文才轉載，拿我的文就是不尊重我跟支持台灣獨立。</p>
<p>　　自己去跟你的獨裁政府哭說讓你用AO3啊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>fin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>註1：篇名採用Shiloh Dynasty &amp; itssvd - Losing Interest</p>
<p>註2：Nero的手機鈴聲為Edwards Casey Aaron - Devil Trigger</p>
<p>註3：章三名稱與章四音樂採用Shiloh Dynasty - Dance with me</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>　　這篇其實是去年總統大選時的祭品，終於在這場完成了，總算是給自己一個交代。雖然跟自己的預想字數範圍還有完成時間超出了很多很多很多。</p>
<p>　　萌NeroV也萌滿一年了！這一年來有開心有難過，最重要的是認識了很多超棒的大大們！能夠一起萌NeroV真的非常開心！</p>
<p>　　這篇其實就真的是寫爽的，很多地方並沒有做太多的安排，只是因為「我想要」而寫，有試著嘗試不太一樣的寫法跟畫面敘事（雖然造成了對自己更沒信心的結果），也是第一次嘗試壞一點(有吧？)的Nero和VOV的Ｖ(應該有像吧？)，所以！所有OOC都屬於我嗚嗚QQ，尤其是H的部分，完全是我的性癖大集合啊……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　謝謝西法大幫我繪製的封面！我真的很喜歡，能夠稍稍加寫一筆和封面做搭配真的很高興，關於「共舞」的發想實在是太棒了。</p>
<p>　　謝謝一直幫我看文和我討論聽我牢騷的朋友，應該足足被我騷擾了快一個月吧……</p>
<p>　　謝謝讓我寄攤的Jo大和各種幫忙我支持我的親友們！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　我現在決定……睡覺跟停筆兩個月！（？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By.雨子 2020.8月</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>